legacy_of_akarafandomcom-20200215-history
Akaran Language
' ' '' A Ah - A Aki - Am Ala - All Alsa - Also (Al-sah) Alwva - Always (Al-w-vah) An - And Ani - Are Anrcha - Anarchy (An-r-k-ah) Argatea - Sapphire Island (Ar-gate-ah) Arna - Ice (Ar-nah) Artias - Black Keep (Art-i-as) Aruk-Dyt - Golden Mines (Arr-uuk-Dit) Arza - Burn or Burning (Ar-zah) Asa - Ass Astiola - Star (As-tio-lah) Asvlair - Referring to the First Elves (As-v-lair) Axia - Axe (Ax-i-ah) B Bal - Bone Barvania - Barbarian (Bar-van-e-ah) Basi - Base (Bas-i) Bastavia - Bastard (Bast-ah-vi-ah) Bastaviaswadva - Bastard Sword (Bast-ah-vi-ah-sod-vah) Battana - Battle (Bat-tan-ah) Battanaaxia - Battleaxe (Bat-tan-ah-ax-e-ah) Battanastava - Battlestaff (Bat-tan-ah-sta-vah) Bavi - Black (Bav-eh) Beauia - Beauty (Beau-i-ah) Biavat - Bitch (Bi-ah-vat) Biv - Bit Blavaaz - Blood (Bla-va-z) Bora - Born (Bor-ah) Bori (Bore) (Bor-ee) Bova - Bow (Bo-vah) Briav - Bring (Bre-av) Briave - Bringer (Bre-ave) C Cava - Cat (Ca-vah) Cardras-Dyt - Diamond City (Card-ras-Dit) Chaia - Chaos (Cha-e-ah) Comia - Comet (Com-i-ah) Concivani - Concerned (Con-ci-van-e) Covalitia - Coalition (Cov-a-lit-e-ah) Cundra - Cunt (Cun-d-rah) D Daenmn - Damn (Day-n-mmn) Dagus - Mountain Keep (Dag-ush) Desta - Deity ( Des-tah) Destin - God (Des-tin) Destina - Goddess (Des-tin-ah) Devizen - Devil (Dev-i-zen) Diaga - Dick (Di-a-gah) Doehas - Doom (Doe-hass) Drakus - Dark (Drak-uss) Drogava - Dragon (Dro-gah-vah) Dwivaz - Dwarf (Dwi-ve-az) E Eai - Earth (E-i) Ef - Of Eh - Oh Eia - Elf Eio - On Elismisa - Refering to the Noble Elves (El-ish-mis-ah) Emba - Ember (Em-bah) En - In Eo - To Eoo - Too (Used as a form of “Also”) Eras-Dyt - Steel City (Ear-as-Dit) Eris - The Riverwatch (Er-issh) Es - Is Et- It Eysiona - City of the Fair (Ei-si-onah) F Faera - Fair (Fa-e-rah) Fara - Ghosts (Far-ah) Favmal - Female (Fav-mal) Fina - Fine (Fin-ah) Flara - Fire (Flar-ah) Flara’Nia - Firelight (Flar-ah-ni-ah) Flara’Vana - Firesky or refering to everything in the sky or specific objects. (Flar-ah-van-ah) Flarus - Burner, The Name of Mezolai’s former sword given to Heliala. (Fla-rus) Forva - Forest (For-vah) Frova - Frost (Frow-vah) Frovaflara - Frostfire, The Name of Mezolai’s Bow. Fruvak - Fuck (Fru-VAK) G Galxiya - Galaxy (Gal-ex-i-yah) Giva - Give - (Gi-vah) Givae - Giver (Gi-vah-e) Gola - Gold (Go-lah) Golva - Gold (Gol-vah) Golvan - Golden (Gol-van) Granva - Grand (Gran-vah) Grelia - Grey (Gre-li-ah) Greyla - Grey - Referring to a place instead of a race (Grey-lah) H Ha - Be Halliana - Halls of the Gods (Hall-e-anah) Hammian - Hammer (Ham-me-an) Hiuan - Half (Hi-u-ann) Hoin - Hole (Hoi-nn) Horas - Horse (Hor-ass) Hylaz - High (Hi-laz) I Ih - I Ihaki - I’m (Ih-aki) J Juma - Jump (Jum-ah) K Kia - King (Ki-ah) Kilina - Kill (Kil-e-nah) L Laiva - Lady (Lai-vah) Lanva - Land (Lan-vah) Lawa - Law (La-wah) Leis - Less (Le-iss) Lia - Cold Lona - Long (Lon-ah) Lora - Lore (Lor-ah) Lorva - Lord (Lore-vah) Lova - Love (Lov-ah) Lovae - Lover (Lov-ah-e) M Mai - My Maiya - May (Mai-yah) Maiyaha - Maybe (Mai-ya-hah) Magjicva - Magic (Mag-ji-k-vah) Magjicvali - Magical (Maj-ji-k-vah-lee) Malon - Male (Ma-lon) Masva - Master (Mas-vah) Mian - Mine (Mi-ann) Mia - Man Migit - Might (Mig-it) Migity - Mighty (Mig-it-e) Moman - Moment (Mo-man) Morgula - Dragon, Refering to a Friend who is a Dragon (Mor-guu-lah) Mori - More (Moor-i) Mouvinia - Mountain (Mao-vin-e-ah) N Neivga - A rude word used to described desert dwellers. (Nei-v-gah) Ni’va - Moon (Ni-vah) Nia - Sunlight Noxa - Sun (Nyx-a) Nunan - Dark City (Nu-nan) O Oion - Gate to the East (Oi-on) Olaia - Okay (O-lay-ah) On - One Ordasa - Order (Ord-ah-sah) Orsisa - Orc (Or-si-sah) Orvagea - Orange (Or-va-gee-ah) P Pinvia - Pine (Pin-vi-ah) Puisa - Pussy (Pui-sah) Q Qes - Yes (Kes) Qon - No (Con) Qont - Not Qonthioga - Nothing (Con-thi-o-gah) Quia - Queen (Que-i-ah) R Radus - City of the Sun (Rad-ush) Rakar - Rat’s Hole (Rak-ar) Rak’kors - Land of Fire (Rak’-kor-ss) Ravada - Retard (Rah-vah-dah) Redeimiv - Redeem, (Red-e-im-iv) Redeimive - Redeemer, The Name of Mezolai’s new sword and the Queen’s former sword. (Red-e-im-iv-ah) Resva - Reason (Res-vah) Reya - City of the Noble (Rei-ah) Rinoga - Ring (Rin-o-gah) Romice - Romance (Rom-ice) Rova - Rock (Row-vah) Ryun - Red (Rye-un) Ryunwalya - Redwood (Rye-un-wal-yah) S Sa - So Saryia - Sorry (Sar-i-ah) Scala - Scale (Sca-lah) Sceva - Scent (Sce-vah) Scim - Smell (Sci-mm) Scimck- Shake (Sci-mm-ca) Scimcke - Shaker (Sci-mm-ca-e) Shadivn - Shadow (Shad-i-vin) Shivana - Shit (Shi-van-ah) Shovra - Short (Sho-v-rah) Snawa - Snow (Sna-wah) Splyva - Spider (Sp-li-vah) Stava - Staff (Sta-vah) Stevai - Steel (Ste-v-ai) Strak’um - Webbed Hall (St-rak-UM) Suif - Surf (Sue-if) Suyvia - Sea (Sue-i-vi-ah) Swadva - Sword (Sod-vah) T Te - The Teat - That (Te-at) Teia - They (Tei-ah) Teit - There or Their (Te-it) Teitani - They're or They Are (Te-it-ani) Thava - Thank (Tha-vah) Thavayei - Thank You (Tha-vah-yei) Thioga - Thing ( Thi-o-gah) Tillia - Starlight (Til-liah) Trinita - Trinity, Also the name of Veserae’s Curved Longsword. (Trin-ih-tah) U Unona - Union (U-no-nah) V Valagya - Valar - Valor (Val-are) Vana - The Sky or referencing everything in the sky, although the objects have a specific term of their own which is used more commonly to reference specific objects than Vana. (Van-ah) Vi’tari - Heat (Vi-tar-i) W Wama - Warm (Wam-ah) Wan - Wad Wanva - Want (Wan-vah) Walya - Wood (Wal-yah) Warvana - Warden (War-van-ah) Warva - War (War-vah) Wava - Walker (Wav-ah) Wiavan - Wind (We-ah-van) Winvana - Winter (Win-van-ah) Wivap - Whip (We-vap) Worsha - Worship (Wor-shh-ah) X Xydite - Black Crystal or Black Star (Zy-dite or Ex-I-dite) Y Yera- Moonlight (Yer-ah) Yei - You Yeiani - Your or You’re(Yei-ani) Z Zebrias - Zebra (Ze-b-ra-ss) Zeris - Whore (Zer-i-s)